Crawler Zombies
Nova Crawler Zombies (called Creepy Crawlers in Dead Ops Arcade) are a special type of Zombie featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. According to Dr. Richtofen, they are failed experiments. Overview Crawler zombies are skinny zombies who run around on all four limbs. Based on their appearance, Crawler zombies seem to be mutated much more than regular zombies. Richtofen gives an explanation that they were a failed experiment of some sort. They have a slimy, greenish gray shade of skin and appear to be wearing only either a loin cloth or shorts. They emit a very distinct trail of green gas that makes them quite noticeable among the horde. Furthermore, they have not retained their human facial features, and instead an over-sized angler fish-like mouth is the only prominent feature on the face. Crawler zombies can be quite subversive and hard to see as they stay close to the floor. When killed, they will flip onto their backs, curl up (similar to a spider), and emit a cloud of green toxic gas that is dangerous to the player as vision becomes blurred, similar to the effects of Tabun Gas from Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer. They will not, however, release the cloud of gas if the final blow dealt to them is from a knife attack, Wonder Weapons, explosives; or if standing too close to a Teleporter. They appear in the maps Kino der Toten, Five and a variant of them appear on Moon. In Dead Ops Arcade, Crawler Zombies appear at round 13 in the challenge round called "Creepy Crawlers." Crawlers zombies do not appear in Ascension, Call of the Dead or Shangri-La. When a Crawler Zombie explodes, all zombies in radius of the explosion (excluding other Crawler Zombies) will die instantly which can be helpful in clearing large groups in the later levels. There are two ways for the Crawler Zombies to be deployed to the battlefield. The first one applies to Kino Der Toten, in which the power must be turned on. The second way for them to be deployed is to enter the lab area of the map, applied to Five and Moon. If players enter the lab section of either map, the Crawler Zombies will begin to spawn in slots that would normally be given over to the regular zombies. Upon leaving the labs, the Crawlers will stop spawning and players will only have to deal with the currently alive ones. Phasing Zombies Phasing Zombies are variants of the Crawler Zombie that appear on the map Moon. They are very similar to Crawler Zombies, except they disappear and reappear closer to a player. They can be seen from 0:20-0:30 in this video. While wearing the P.E.S., the player is immune to the Nova gas after their death, but can still be stunned by the explosion. They do not appear unless the player enters the labs in that same round. Trivia *Crawler Zombies appear in the levels Kino der Toten, "Five" and Moon after the power has been turned on. *Player characters sometime refer to them as "Creepy Crawlers" or "Creepy Crawlies", however according to the Black Ops official game guide, they are refered to as Gas Zombies. *If you kill a Gas zombie with any Wonder Weapon they won't unleash any gas. *While wearing the P.E.S in Moon players will not be affected by the gas left when they explode. *In Five, the crawler zombies spawn around corners away from the players vision, rather than breaking in through a wall or teleporting in. *They seem to have a slight resemblance to Gollum from Peter Jackson's live action version of Lord of The Rings as they are both scrawny, crawl, pale, and wear a brown and torn loincloth. Gallery creepy _Crawler_.jpg creepy_crawlers.jpg b.png Crawler_swarm.png blue_crawler.png fire_pit.png|Crawler Zombies in Fire trap. teleporter_crawler.png|Crawler image in Kino Der Toten teleporter. External links * Crawler Zombie (Call of Duty Wiki) Category:Zombie Types